Abysses
by Sylae
Summary: "- Vous alliez mourir. Quelle était la dernière chose que vous alliez faire dans ce monde, Jack ?"


****Voici une petite fiction qui me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps, depuis un certain épisode que vous reconnaîtrez sûrement, autant dire que ça date ! Alors il fallait que ça sorte... Vous me direz s'il fallait mieux que ça reste dans ma tête! Bonne lecture!

**Abysses**

- Vous ne comptez pas parler ?

Kate Jones dévisagea l'homme qui était assis en face d'elle, qui tapotait négligemment les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, affichant un ennui et un dédain profond.

- Je suis en train de vous parler.

- Je ne vous parle pas de discussion futile, de faux-semblant. J'aimerais communiquer avec vous, Jack. Pourquoi refusez-vous de communiquer ?

- Je n'ai rien à « communiquer ».

- Bien, puisque vous ne vous décidez pas, nous allons adopter une autre stratégie. Je vous pose des questions, et vous répondez. Cela vous convient-il mieux ?

- Ai-je vraiment le choix ?

Le sarcasme : l'arme favorite de Jack O'Neill. Kate devinait aisément les stratégies d'esquive de cet homme : deux séances avaient suffi à lui faire comprendre que la partie était loin d'être gagnée. En réalité, la lecture seule de son dossier avait suffi à l'en convaincre.

- Quelle était votre dernière mission ?

Elle le sentit se tendre, bien que son expression ne le trahisse pas. Elle abordait rarement le sujet de manière aussi abrupte, habituée à laisser le patient se livrer à sa façon. Mais Jack O'Neill n'était pas homme à deviser sur lui-même.

- Nous devions détruire le palais d'un Goa'uld.

- Ce fut une mission réussie, n'est-ce pas ? Mais il y a eu un imprévu.

- Oui.

- Lequel ?

Il planta son regard acier dans le sien, l'affrontant dans une confrontation silencieuse. Il était sur la défensive, la considérant clairement comme une ennemie : elle, qui ne cherchait qu'à l'aider, malgré lui. Et il répondit, empruntant un ton impersonnel, formel. Car il ne fallait jamais montrer ses faiblesses à l'ennemi.

- Lorsque nous sommes arrivés à la porte, elle était déjà activée. Nous n'avions pas le temps de recomposer un autre code, et nous avons plongé dans le vortex sans connaître notre destination.

- Qui y a-t-il derrière ce « nous » ?

Il pinça les lèvres, le regard inflexible. Avant de répondre, comme si le nom lui brûlait la gorge :

- Carter et moi.

- Où était le reste de l'équipe ?

- Ils ont dû changer leur plan et s'enfuir à bord d'un vaisseau furtif.

- Ce fut une chance pour eux.

Il ne releva pas.

- Où avez-vous atterri ?

- Sur une planète, quelque part aux confins de la galaxie. PX quelque chose, j'imagine.

- Décrivez-moi ce lieu.

- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt.

Pour la première fois, Kate manifesta un peu d'autorité :

- Je décide de ce qui a de l'intérêt ou pas. Vous feriez bien de vous en souvenir, Colonel.

- Serait-ce une menace ?

- Bonne question. Suis-je une menace, Colonel ?

Certainement parce qu'il n'y avait rien à répondre, le militaire se tut, figé dans une attitude méfiante, voir hostile. Mais Kate savait que la force ne menait à rien dans son métier, et elle reprit d'une voix moins dictatoriale :

- Il est vrai que je suis celle qui décidera de votre aptitude au service. Sachez toutefois que je ne cherche pas à vous piéger. Si vous êtes opérationnel comme vous le prétendez, laissez-moi en être certaine et mon rapport ira dans votre sens.

Elle ne parla pas de l'aide qu'elle souhaitait lui fournir, et sa voix demeura professionnelle ; car elle savait que la familiarité, la compassion, ferait fuir l'homme solitaire et brisé qui lui faisait face. Il se fermerait alors comme une huître, par peur. Peur de s'ouvrir, de souffrir.

- Décrivez-moi ce dont vous vous souvenez de ce lieu, s'il vous plaît.

Un moment, elle pensa qu'il n'en ferait rien. Elle subit, impassible, son regard glacial, et sa voix prit une nuance acide alors qu'il s'exécutait, manifestement à contrecœur :

- C'était une sorte de grotte de glace. Les façades étaient d'une hauteur vertigineuse… il suffisait de lever la tête pour comprendre qu'il fallait oublier l'option de l'escalade.

Son regard dériva, et il sembla retourner dans cet endroit, le contempler encore une fois.

- Malgré la profondeur, il faisait étonnement clair. Carter s'est empressée de m'expliquer que c'était grâce à la glace, qui réfléchissait la lumière jusqu'à nous.

Il revint à son interlocutrice, et l'illusion se dissipa :

- Sur un socle sculpté, en retrait, il y avait une Porte des étoiles. Dont le boîtier de commande demeura introuvable.

- Vous étiez perdus au milieu de nulle part, et vous n'aviez donc aucun moyen ni de rentrer, ni de communiquer ?

- C'est un bon résumé de la situation.

- Qu'avez-vous ressenti ?

L'angoisse, comprimant le cœur. Le froid, pénétrant jusqu'aux os. Et, plus que l'instinct de survie, le besoin de la préserver, elle. La protéger, envers et contre tout.

- Un sentiment de dépassement.

- Comment ça ?

- J'étais dépassé par les évènements. J'avais besoin de réfléchir à la situation, de tout mettre en ordre.

- C'est très rationnel.

- Quand vous êtes militaire, c'est la faculté d'adaptation qui est la clé de votre survie. Il faut tout prendre en considération.

- Et le Major Carter ?

Elle n'avait rien laissé paraître, en sa qualité d'un des meilleurs éléments du SGC. Mais les années passées à ses côtés lui avaient permis de reconnaître la crainte dans ses traits, la tension dans ses mouvements roides, la panique refoulée derrière son professionnalisme.

- Quand elle a acquis la certitude qu'il n'y avait pas de DHD, elle a organisé notre survie en milieu hostile.

- Disposiez-vous des ressources nécessaires ?

- Nous n'étions pas équipés pour des conditions aussi extrêmes, et vous le savez.

Kate respecta sa colère : elle devait admettre toute la justesse de son étendue. Elle laissa place au silence, le visage inexpressif, avant de reprendre sans s'appesantir sur cet éclat :

- Comment avez-vous géré la situation, Colonel ?

- Il n'y avait rien à gérer. Nous ne pouvions qu'attendre.

Kate sentit pour la première fois une faille derrière le masque parfait du Colonel O'Neill. Une première cassure, sous cette armure impénétrable.

- Qu'attendiez-vous ?

L'attente, insoutenable. Supporter de la voir trembler, d'assister aux réflexes désespérés de son corps pour se réchauffer, en vain. Ne pas détourner le regard à la vue de ses lèvres bleuies, de son teint blanc et de ses extrémités cyanosées. Endurer ses silences, entrecoupés de l'entrechoquement frénétique de ses dents.

Attendre quelque chose, quelqu'un. N'importe quoi. Même les Goaul'ds auraient été acceptables pour ne plus voir les couleurs de la vie déserter son visage.

- Les renforts.

- Aviez-vous l'espoir qu'ils arrivent à temps ?

L'espoir… en avaient-ils seulement ? Pas réellement, mais c'était tout ce qu'ils leur restaient, tout ce à quoi ils pouvaient se raccrocher. Carter avait évoqué McKay une fois, comme quoi si le DHD Goaoul'd n'avait pas été détruit, il pourrait certainement retracer sa dernière destination. Mais à moins d'avoir échoué leur mission, ce DHD était réduit en cendres, ces miettes dérivant dans l'espace à des milliards et des milliards d'années lumière de la Terre. Mais Jack n'avait rien dit : il s'était contenté de la serrer plus fort contre lui.

- Non.

- Vous aviez accepté l'éventualité de votre mort ?

- Ce n'était pas vraiment une éventualité à ce moment-là.

- Je reformule la question : aviez-vous accepté l'arrivée de votre mort ?

Il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé. Etrangement, alors qu'il aurait pensé que tout son corps se révolterait contre cette idée, il s'était senti calme, posé. Il était avec elle, et il allait mourir avec elle : cette perspective l'apaisait.

- Je n'avais pas le choix.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ?

- Je ne vous suis pas, fit-il d'un bloc.

- Vous alliez mourir. Quelle était la dernière chose que vous alliez faire dans ce monde, Jack ?

Il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait qu'il réponde. Il savait parfaitement comment les gens imagineraient ces derniers instants, si jamais ils prenaient l'initiative de l'imaginer : comme dans les livres, comme dans les films américains à l'eau de rose qu'Hollywood imposait. Le scénario idéal : la rencontre d'un homme et d'une femme, les regards échangés, les silences tacites, le temps et les épreuves qui consolident leur amour interdit… Seconde après seconde, pierre par pierre… Et l'épreuve ultime, la confrontation, la déclaration et les larmes…

Elle était la meilleure chose qui ne lui soit jamais arrivé.

Mais ses lèvres étaient restées closes. Parce que le lui dire, c'était admettre la défaite. Envisager le pire, admettre la fin, accepter sa mort. Renoncer à eux.

Un abîme béant déchira son être, et l'envie pressante de hurler monta en lui. De sa souffrance, Kate ne vit que son corps tendu, ses traits crispés et le mouvement inhabituellement lent de sa pomme d'adam. Elle en déduisit le reste.

- Prier.

Son esquive aboutit au silence. Malgré elle, Kate reprit d'une voix plus doucereuse :

- Croyez-vous en Dieu ?

Croire. Encore fallait-il qu'il croit en quelque chose. Elle incarnait tout ce en quoi il croyait.

Il ne restait plus rien. Juste quelques parcelles de lui-même, qu'un coup de vent pouvait éparpiller aux confins de la galaxie.

- Plus maintenant.

Pas après avoir vu, impuissant, ses paupières clore pour toujours le bleu de son regard. Pas après avoir senti son dernier souffle contre son cou, là où s'était réfugié son visage. Pas après avoir été le recueil de ses dernières paroles, le témoin de cette voix tremblante, condamnée, qui resteraient à jamais graver dans sa mémoire, au fer rouge, sans savoir qu'en faire.

_« Je suis heureuse que ce soit avec vous. »_

Ses lèvres avaient effleuré son front glacé, chatouillées par les quelques mèches blondes éparses. Il avait resserré son étreinte autour d'elle, l'enrobant le plus possible de sa chaleur corporelle sous la couverture de survie. Il n'avait rien répondu, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à répondre à son sens. Ils n'avaient pu vivre ensemble, mais ils mourraient ensemble. Maigre consolation.

- Qu'allez-vous faire, à présent ?

Ils n'avaient même pas été foutu de mourir ensemble, en réalité. Un rictus lui échappa à la lumière de cette constatation. Il n'avait même pas été foutu de mourir avec elle. Il se sentait lâche. Surtout pathétique, et plus seul que jamais.

- Vivre.

Après tout… n'était-il pas programmé pour survivre, en bon petit soldat ?

Kate sentit tout le mépris qu'il s'accordait. Elle détailla son visage sombre, ses traits sévères, ses yeux éteints.

- Y arriverez-vous ?

Il considéra la question. Quand il se pencha au dessus de l'abîme de son cœur, il eut le vertige et s'extirpa de son introspection. Il croisa le regard de son interlocutrice.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

Il avait voulu prendre une intonation indifférente, à défaut d'hostile ; mais il n'en eut pas la force. Il aurait voulu haïr les regards dégoulinants de compassion des collègues, d'inquiétude de ses amis - c'était beaucoup plus facile d'être en colère que de souffrir –, mais cela non plus, il n'en avait plus le courage. Il déchantait, il le savait. Ou alors, il s'enfermait dans un cercle de résignation et de passivité. Ou encore, comme lui dirait la psychologue, il avançait dans son processus de deuil, tout simplement. Il avait peur de où cela l'emmènerait.

Il avait peur d'accepter. Comme dans cette grotte galactique, à ses côtés, imprégné de sa chaleur et de son odeur. Il n'avait pas voulu se dévoiler au moment ultime et à présent, il ne voulait pas passer à autre chose ; toujours pour la même raison. Il avait peur d'accepter sa mort, leur séparation, et il ne savait pas ce qui lui restait après. Il ne lui restait plus rien après. Il n'était plus rien, après.

- Que représente cette perte pour vous ?

C'était elle qui lui avait redonné goût à la vie. Elle qui, sans en être consciente, avait éclairé sa vie, plongée dans le noir depuis la mort de Charlie. Certaines personnes disaient qu'on s'habituait vite au bonheur, et cet adage n'était pas complètement erroné. Toutefois, Jack O'Neill n'avait jamais oublié la douleur, l'impression d'errer comme un fantôme dans un monde où il n'avait plus sa place. A cela aussi, on se réhabituait très vite.

- C'était un officier excellent, et une amie.

- Je vous en prie…

Jack fut surpris par le mouvement d'humeur que s'autorisa son vis-à-vis. Un mélange de désappointement, d'impatience et d'indignation transparaissait dans son intervention. Elle poursuivit avec la familiarité que pouvait accompagner la franchise :

- Vous en parlez comme si elle était un soldat lambda, qui serait mort à des années lumières de vous. Ayez le cran pour une fois de parler d'elle honnêtement, sans détours, sans user de tous ces artifices ! Ayez le courage de le reconnaître devant moi, après avoir bafouée cette femme par tant de mensonges durant toutes ces années.

Heurté, Jack se leva d'un bond, les traits déformés par la colère :

- Vous ne savez rien de tout cela ! Je vous interdis de me juger !

- Vous n'avez cessé de lui mentir, de dissimuler vos inclinations, jusqu'à la fin.

- Vous ne savez rien de moi, rien de nous !

- Etait-ce par fierté, ou par jeu que vous mentiez ? insista-t-elle d'un ton froid.

- Tout ce que j'ai dû faire, c'était pour elle ! Pour la protéger !

- Pourquoi ?

Voyant qu'elle le poussait à bout, elle assena en haussant le ton :

- Pourquoi, Jack ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle importait plus que tout au monde pour moi ! hurla-t-il enfin, excédé.

Un instant de flottement suivit sa déclaration. Toute colère avait déserté Jack, bien que sous le choc, son corps continua de trembler, en commençant par ses mains. Une sueur froide le parcourut, lui contractant l'échine. D'un ton plus calme, Kate reprit doucement :

- Je le sais. Et elle le savait aussi, je vous l'assure.

Il croisa son regard émeraude, cherchant à y déceler la vérité. Mue par le secret professionnel, Kate resta silencieuse ; mais il comprit. Il ne sut précisément ce qu'il ressentit à ce moment-là : un mélange de peine et de soulagement, de douleur et de joie. Anesthésié, il s'assit lentement sur sa chaise. Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans le silence, à s'observer mutuellement.

Elle le savait. Bien sûr qu'elle le savait, qu'ils le savaient tous les deux. Tous les trois, rectifia-t-il mécaniquement en levant les yeux vers Kate. Mais cette pensée ne lui inspira aucune crainte, étrangement.

Après son accès de colère, il se sentait complètement vidé. Vidé de toute énergie, de tout ressentiment. Comme après sa mort, qu'il avait mis de nombreuses minutes à admettre. Peut-être même une heure, après tout. Il était resté prostré, son corps serré à s'étouffer contre le sien, comme si sa chaleur pouvait encore la ranimer. Mais il n'avait pas pleuré, attendant de la rejoindre. Il se rendit compte que jusqu'à cet instant fatidique, il avait toujours espéré la rejoindre.

Ses barrières s'effondrèrent, alors qu'il prenait plus que jamais conscience que c'était fini. Qu'elle était morte, et lui vivant. Définitivement.

Il sentit des larmes libératrices monter. Qu'il refoula.

- La perte que vous avez subi est monumentale, Jack. Vous devez en avoir conscience. Je suis uniquement là pour vous aider à comprendre que vous avez besoin de temps. Est-ce que vous le comprenez ?

- Si je ne travaille pas, j'y penserais sans arrêt, concéda-t-il à mi-voix.

- Vous devez y penser. Vous devez faire votre deuil. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous y aider.

- Je pense… Je pense que je préfère faire cela seul.

- Très bien.

Elle le considéra quelques instants, cet homme atteint, mais jamais complètement vulnérable. Elle ferma le dossier :

- Vous reprendrez le service dans deux semaines, et nous nous reverrons dans un mois pour voir où vous en êtes.

Elle accrocha son regard :

- Mettez ce repos à profit.

Elle se leva en même temps que lui, et le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte du cabinet. En lui serrant la main, elle lui dit avec sincérité :

- Bon courage, Colonel.

- Au revoir, Docteur.


End file.
